Ella es así
by Jackesita Frost
Summary: Sabía que lo que hacía era incorrecto, pero la presión social fue lo que me motivo a romperle el corazón, ahora que la vuelvo a ver no sé como actuar ya que lo único que sé es que… Todavía la amo...
1. Chapter 1

**De nuevo, no acabo uno y ya empiezo una nueva pero aplicaré la misma que en el resto de mis fic, si veo que llama la atención lo dejo sino pues lo seguiré solo para mí XD. Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de DreamWorks y Disney. **

**(Capitulo 1)**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la ciudad, el ritmo comenzaba desde temprano ya que mucha gente se preparaba para poder realizar sus actividades desde el trabajo hasta la escuela. En la academia "Big Four" los estudiantes ingresaban felices al saber que pronto acabarían las clases… Bueno casi todos ya que muchos pedían en diferentes formas tiempo para entregar sus trabajos y tareas en espera de pasar el año escolar.

En la entrada como siempre estaban los capitanes de diferentes equipos del instituto, cuatro para ser exactos una de las razones por las que la academia recibía aquel nombre: Kristoff Romanov perteneciente al equipo de futbol americano, Guy Crood capitán del equipo de natación, Hiccup Haddock líder del futbol soccer y por ultimo pero no menos importante Jack Frost jugador principal del equipo de baloncesto, está de sobra decir que eran el sueño de todas las chicas dentro de la academia, además de ser grandes atletas eran de los mejores estudiantes y, porque no decirlo, bastante atractivos. Kristoff era rubio de músculos trabajados a pesar de la corta edad que tenía, sus ojos eran de color marrón con mirada cálida; Guy siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro de ojos cafés al igual que su cabello, mismo color que portaba Hiccup pero a diferencia que tenía los ojos verdes, mientras que el líder de baloncesto tenía el cabello un color claro que casi era blanco pero lo que más resaltaba en el eran aquellos ojos de tono azul intenso.

-Y ya decidieron que harán terminando la escuela- Preguntaba el rubio mientras bebía de la soda que portaba en su mano.

-En mi caso mi padre quiere que viaje con el- Respondió Hiccup algo fastidiado- Dice que es momento que me haga cargo de mis responsabilidades en las empresas familiares-

-No te quejes Hiccup, al menos a ti te van a tener viajando, yo tendré que ingresar a la escuela militar… Detesto que mi papá me haga seguir su ejemplo-

-¿Y quién se estaba quejando?- Comentó con burla el ojiazul a la respuesta de Guy.

-Tu cállate Frost- Todos comenzaron a reír- Por cierto ya vienen a fastidiarte- Notaron como entraba el grupo de las chicas "populares" donde solo estaba la novia del peliblanco, aquella hermosa chica de cabellos y ojos azulinos caminaba contoneando de manera sensual su cuerpo hasta colocarse ante el grupo.

-Jack debo de hablar contigo-

-¿No puedes esperar hasta más tarde Roxanne?-

-No a menos de que quieras que te humille frente a tus amigos- Todos se sorprendieron ante aquellas palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Aquella chica saco su espejo de la pequeña bolsa que colgaba de su brazo mientras comenzaba a arreglar su cabello.

-Bueno ya que no te interesa- Volvió a guardar su espejo tras aplicarse una capa de gloss en sus labios- Eh decidido que ya no me interesa salir contigo, es decir, soy demasiado para ti-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste, este fin de semana conocí a un chico que realmente puedo llamar hombre, aunque no te acomplejes aun iré contigo a la fiesta de graduación ya que no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser la reina del baile junto a uno de los mejores de la academia- Jack estaba furioso siendo observado de cerca por sus amigos quienes tenían la misma cara de sorpresa que él.

-Me debes de estar jodiendo- Apretó con fuerza su puño para evitar hacer cualquier imprudencia con aquella pretenciosa chica a quien en un tiempo quiso más que a nada.

-Claro que no, simplemente veo mi futuro a tu lado como futuros reyes, no se ofendan chicos- El resto de los capitanes miraban fríamente a la chica quien les guiñaba un ojo en modo coqueto.

-Jamás nos ofendería una… Persona como tú- Respondió Kristoff quien se recargo en la mesa con los brazos cruzados, la peliazul ignorando el tono de voz empleado por el rubio volvió a sonreírle a Jack.

-Bueno te veré hasta entonces, te llamare poco antes del baile para que sepas de qué color será mi vestido y vayas a tono conmigo- Dio media vuelta dejando al peliblanco y sus amigos molestos ante la actitud pretenciosa de la chica.

-Ya te lo habíamos dicho Jack, Roxanne jamás se fijó en ti como deseabas-

-Ahora no estoy para eso Kristoff- Y sin decir más tomo su mochila para dirigirse hasta el gimnasio, tenía que sacar su enojo de alguna forma y pensaba que un juego solitario podría ayudarle a liberar su frustración; tan sumergido iba en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando choco con una persona hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡¿Qué no te puedes fijar por dónde vas?!- Grito una chica haciendo que el peliblanco levantara enfadado el rostro, conocía a la persona ya que era una de las jovencitas de su clase… De hecho era la más inteligente de la misma ya que siempre lograba superar sus calificaciones, pero de ahí en fuera nunca presto atención a su existencia ya que siempre vestía ropa muy holgada hasta el punto de decir que vestía como hombre, portaba unas gafas enormes y su cabello era largo pero ahora lo tenía atado en un peinado mal hecho, además de que el chico siempre pensó que la joven debía demandar a su odontólogo ante aquel enorme aparato que coloco en sus dientes.

-¿Yo? ¡Tú no sabes ni en donde estas por estar metida en tus estúpidos libros!-

-Por lo menos yo estoy entretenida en algo útil como un libro, no haciéndome tonta con un baloncito- El chico realmente no estaba para ese tipo de tratos y mucho menos en ese momento.

-¡Deja de joderme niña!-

-¡Pues tú comenzaste a pelear!-

-No quieres que pelee está bien, pero discúlpate conmigo por haber chocado- Los ojos de la chica se abrieron ante esa palabra.

-Tú debes de estarme jodiendo a mi… ¡Jamás me disculparé por algo que claramente fue tu culpa!- La gente que pasaba los observaba curiosamente, aun les parecía increíble que aquella chica fuera la única que no estuviera bajo los encantos de alguno de los capitanes, en especial del "Guardián de la cancha"

-¡¿Mi culpa?!-

-¡Así es! ¡Si pusieras más atención este tipo de cosas no sucederían Frost!- Al ver que la gente ya se había reunido a su alrededor el chico tomo su mochila con fuerza.

-Sabes que, ¡Vete al diablo Elsa!- Sin agregar alguna otra cosa siguió su camino hasta llegar al gimnasio, aunque en ese momento ya no se sentía tan furioso, tal vez la pelea con aquella chica lo había ayudado a liberar tensiones.

-Vaya espectáculo que das Frost- Aquella voz solo hizo que un dicho llegara a la cabeza del peliblanco "Llueve sobre mojado".

-¿Qué quieres Hans?-

-Relájate Jack- Colocó sus manos delante de él sonriendo pretenciosamente- Solo vine a decirte que lamento lo que sucedió entre Roxanne y tú-

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Vamos Jack, realmente pensaste que el rompimiento entre el guardián de la cancha y la princesa de la preparatoria pasaría desapercibido, supongo que alguien escucho a otro alguien y bueno se hizo una cadena- Ambos se quitaron la sudadera entrando a la cancha, Hans era un joven de cabellos castaños con gran porte pero de carácter pretencioso, desde que eligieron a Jack líder del equipo siempre buscaba forma de superarlo, sin embargo jamás lo logro pese a todos sus intentos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí Hans?- Lanzo la pelota esperando encestar pero el castaño se interpuso robándole el balón.

-Solo eh venido a jugar ¿Tiene algo de malo eso?- Tras esas palabras avanzo burlando al peliblanco intentando anotar en la canasta contraría pero el albino fue más rápido alcanzándolo y quitándole el balón antes de encestar.

-Pues que para jugar debes de saber hacerlo- Jack sonrió de lado haciendo que el balón girara sobre su dedo, si aquel chico quería fastidiarlo jugaría su mismo juego, además sería una buena forma de liberar el estrés acumulado.

-Pues soy de los mejores, incluso tus amigos lo saben- Se lanzó sobre el albino tomándolo desprevenido y quitándole el balón, avanzó rápidamente encestando sin ninguna dificultad- Eh jugando contra ellos también…-

-Sin embargo a ninguno le has ganado- Tomo el balón corriendo hacía la canasta, Hans intentó cubrirlo pero el albino fue más hábil encestando poco antes de llegar- Guy te gano en natación…- Se escuchó el sonido del balón atravesando la red de la canasta.

-Eso fue porque le di ventaja de tiempo-

-Claro… Una ventaja…- El castaño se lanzó sobre el albino con el balón en manos pero este de nuevo se lo arrebato pasando por su lado izquierdo -Además no olvides tu derrota contra Hiccup en soccer- De nuevo el balón fue arrojado dando un segundo punto al ojiazul.

-No tenía muchas ganas de jugar ese día-

-¿Por eso lo dejaste ganar 15 a 2?- Jack se hizo dueño del balón haciéndole una finta y pasando el balón entre sus piernas mientras que el pasaba por su lado derecho- Kristoff te dio una lección en futbol americano-

-Eso fue porque sus compañeros lo ayudaron- Hans intentó quitarle el balón pero no lo logró ya que este cayo de nuevo dándole otro punto al peliblanco.

-No mientas, solo eran los dos y fácilmente te gano- Hans comenzaba a hartarse ante aquellas palabras, su plan estaba resultando muy diferente a como él lo esperaba.

-El que anote el siguiente punto ganará- Jack sonrió ya que aquel juego estaba logrando que se relajara, además podía agregar puntos extra debido a la expresión que tenía el castaño en su rostro tras su evidente derrota le parecía divertida.

-Sabes una última cosa Hans- El castaño comenzó a botar el balón dispuesto a ganar pero no conto con que el chico se la robaría con gran habilidad haciéndola botar sobre su cabeza pasando a su lado izquierdo- Jamás me ganaras…- Susurro contra su oído haciéndose del balón, corrió un poco más brincando con gran fuerza clavando el balón, al caer al suelo miro a su oponente- Por algo me eligieron como el capitán del equipo- Camino hasta donde había colocado sus cosas tomando su sudadera y mochila saliendo del gimnasio sonriendo, su enojo no lo había abandonado sin embargo la frustración desapareció gracias a ese juego.

-Acabare contigo Jack…- El castaño miraba fijamente la entrada apretando con fuerza su puño, estaba harto de que aquel tipo siempre le ganara.

Caminaba intranquilo ya que toda la escuela susurraba cosas a sus espaldas, ya se imaginaba a que se debían aquellos "cuchicheos", como había dicho Hans era probable que el alumnado se haya enterado de su rompimiento con Roxanne, adentrándose en su salón se acercó a sus amigos los cuales como siempre sonreían ante las ocurrencias que se decían entre ellos.

-¿Quién sería el "informativo"?- Pregunto en voz alta dejando caer su cabeza en la paleta ganando la atención de sus amigos junto con la de una de sus compañeras de clase quien fingía leer algunos de sus apuntes.

-Bueno Jack, era más que obvio que se enterarían con su pequeña pelea además de ver a Roxanne con… Bueno… Su nuevo novio- El albino se incorporó rápidamente prestando atención a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué dices?-

-En cuanto te fuiste ella entro de la mano de otro tipo, es de otra escuela ya que jamás lo habíamos visto por aquí-

-Genial, ahora todos deben de pensar que me duele la frente- Dejo caer su cabeza en la paleta de su lugar- Esa maldita bruja…-

-Vamos Jack, aún hay muchos peces en el mar… Busca a alguien mejor y muéstrale que contigo no se juega- Aconsejo Hiccup poniendo una mano en su espalda.

-¿En serio? Y según tu brillante plan ¿Con quién? No por nada era nombrada la princesa de la escuela- Apoyo su mano sobre su palma mientras cerraba sus ojos- Fui un idiota al pensar que ella había sentido algo realmente por mí-

-Hasta que dices algo coherente Jack- El albino se giró notado la presencia de la chica rubia tras él.

-Déjame en paz Arendelle-

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te duele saber que esa chica solo anduvo contigo por ser el capitán del equipo de básquet ball?- Jack cerró su puño mientras le daba la espalda.

-Vamos Elsa, no seas cruel- Pidió Guy al ver a su amigo de esa forma.

-Además ¿Cómo sabes eso Elsa?-

-Por una cosa muy sencilla Kristoff: Ustedes se convirtieron en capitanes después de él ¿O me equivoco?-

-Pues eso es cierto Elsa ¿Pero que tiene que ver?- La chica retiro rápidamente sus lentes para sobar levemente su nariz.

-Que si hubiera sido uno de ustedes capitán primero, ella andaría con cualquiera; no es muy difícil llegar a esa conclusión- Colocó sus lentes- Y si no me quieres crees respóndeme esto ¿Por qué comenzaron a ser pareja desde que tú eres capitán y tu popularidad creció?- Jack reflexiono esas palabras, todo era cierto ya que desde que la había visto quedo prendado a ella pero aunque siempre la cortejaba jamás le hizo caso, hasta que fue elegido capitán ganando torneo tras tornero, fue entonces cuando comenzó a prestarle atención.

-Te odio…- Susurro el ojiazul haciendo que la chica levantara los hombros en un gesto desinteresado regresando su atención a sus apuntes.

-Alguien tenía que hacerte ver la realidad y dudo mucho que tus amigos lo quisieran hacer- El maestro ingresó en el salón ganando de inmediato la atención de todos los alumnos, las clases pasaban una a una pero para el albino sin ningún tipo de interés, asomado en la ventana pudo ver como Roxana se recargaba en una pared dejándose besar de forma exagerada con un chico de cabellos negros, apretó los dientes tan fuerte que cualquiera pensaría que podría llegar a romperlos.

A la hora de la salida cada capitán se dirigió a su respectivo club, Jack también llego pero tras unos momentos decidió fingir sentirse mal lo cual no era del todo una mentira, las miradas de lastima o burla de sus compañeros comenzaban a enfermarlo. Caminaba a paso tranquilo mirando el cielo, pensaba que podía hacer para hacer algo con respecto a su exnovia ¿Pero qué?, sintió un golpe en su cabeza ocasionando que saliera de sus pensamientos encontrándose con una chica con el cabello del mismo color que él al igual que los ojos, aunque era obvio que era mucho más pequeña, tal vez con solo 12 años encima.

-Así solo lograras que un cuervo te pique en la cabeza- El chico sobo levemente el área afectada dejando salir un pequeño gruñido.

-Peri eres una amenaza, ni siquiera me dejas pensar en paz-

-Santo Dios… ¡El cielo se va a caer! ¡Jack Frost está pensando!- El chico levemente molesto tomo del oído a la menor tirando levemente- Eso me dolió-

-Pues no era una caricia, eso es para que no te metas con tu hermano mayor- La pequeña inflo sus mejillas generando una pequeña sonrisa en su hermano- A todo esto ya es tarde, ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Tuve que ir a hacer una tarea en casa de Tinkerbell así que vengo de ahí, mis tíos dijeron que pasarías por mí- El chico golpeo su frente con su palma al haber olvidado eso.

-Perdóname Peri-

-No te preocupes ya paso y prometo no decirle nada al tío Aster, además su hermano Peter dice que un día vayas a jugar con él- Un suspiro escapo de sus labios llamando de inmediato la atención de su hermana- ¿Qué tienes?-

-No es nada-

-Si lo es, tu cara de moribundo me lo dice- Odiaba que su pequeña hermana lo conociera tan bien.

-Roxanne… Me mando al demonio-

-¡Que buena noticia! - Grito la chica dando un pequeño salto- Aunque hubiera preferido que fuera al revés ¿Y eso te trae tan mal? Yo que tu hacía fiesta-

-¿Qué?-

-Jack tu sabes que esa bruja nunca me agrado-

-Lo sé, supongo que debí de hacerles caso desde mucho antes que esto sucediera- Si algo odiaba aquella pequeña niña de ojos cielo era ver a su hermano tan triste, ya que desde la muerte de sus padres tanto sus tíos como su hermano habían aliviado el dolor de su perdida.

-¿Por qué no haces algo para vengarte?- Jack sorprendido ante las palabras de su hermanita se giró a verla notando aquella mirada llena de enojo.

-¿Vengarme?-

-Claro, muéstrale que con un Frost no se juega de esa forma-

-¿Y cómo quieres que le muestre eso?-

-Fácil, muéstrale que tú puedes estar con una chica mucho mejor que ella… En tu escuela es probable que encuentres a alguien mucho más bonita e inteligente que la bruja negra que tenías a tu lado-

-No es tan fácil Peri ya que ella por algo es la más popular de la escuela, bueno Hiccup me dijo lo mismo-

-Pues ahí esta ¿Qué rayos estas esperando?-

-Pero no sé a quién, además no quiero involucrar a una chica inocente en esto- Peri golpeo con delicadeza su frente.

-Jack eres un tonto al no entender el verdadero significado de mis palabras- La chica se adelantó al albino dejándolo con una clara muestra de confusión.

-Espera a que te refieres-

-A nada en especial, ahora vámonos porque ya me dio hambre- La menor comenzó a correr seguida de cerca por su hermano quien se puso a pensar en las palabras de sus amigos y hermana, tal vez podría hacer algo y vengarse de Roxanne.

**Quiero aclarar algo de este fic: Hay una película que recibe el mismo nombre y aunque obvio habrá elementos que se parezcan (Ya que obviamente me base en la película para hacer el fic debido a que me gusto) Los que han leído mis fics anteriores se darán cuenta de que aunque tomo un pequeño elemento de algo, al final acabo cambiando todo el concepto. Bueno aclarado ese punto espero la idea les guste y recuerden que recibo críticas, sugerencias o jitomatazos siempre y cuando me ayuden a mejorar (Ya que me ha tocado algunos MP que bueno, mejor ni caso se les hace). Los veo en el siguiente capítulo sino en alguno de mis otros fics. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi nuevo fic. Paso de rápido así que los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de DreamWorks y Disney.**

**(Capitulo 2)**

Leía atentamente el libro que portaba en las manos, agradecía internamente aquella hora libre que se le había otorgado gracias a la ausencia del ultimo profesor del día debido a un malestar estomacal, una dulce canción comenzó a sonar en su reproductor permitiéndose envolver en el maravilloso mundo de las mil y una noches mientras que la voz de la cantante le ayudaba a ambientar su lectura; la vibración de su teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos para que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro tras descubrir el nombre de la persona.

-¿Qué sucede Ana?-

_-Necesito un favor Elsa, el profesor de literatura me hizo quedarme una hora más después de la salida- _La rubia suspiro levemente en forma divertida.

-¿Estabas platicando con Mérida en clase otra vez?-

_-Claro que no…-_

-Ana…-

_-Este bien lo admito, pero no es mi culpa, ella siempre me habla y tiene temas demasiado interesantes para dejar pasar el momento- _Elsa sonrió levemente.

-¿Qué necesitabas?-

_-Solo que le avisaras a mamá y a papá que llegare tarde ya que ninguno contesta, no sé porque tienen celular si no lo usan- _

-Está bien Ana…-

-_Por cierto… No le digas que me castigaron por favor, sino mi papá me quitara el teléfono, no me dejara salir por un mes y el cumpleaños de Mérida es este fin de semana, me lo prometes-_

- No lo sé…-

_-Por favor… Anda por favor, ya te estoy rogando- _

_-_Está bien, pero será la última vez ¿Entendido?-

_-Eres la mejor hermana del mundo, te llevare un pastelito de chocolate con crema de la pastelería que te gusta, te veré más tarde- _Y dicho eso la llamada se cortó, el timbre sonó sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos guardando el libro en su mochila, justo cuando iba a salir se encontró con las princesas de la escuela (Como se autoproclamaron) sentadas en la pequeña barda que separaba el pasillo de la salida principal del colegio del área de edificios siendo lideradas como siempre por la capitana de porristas.

-Arendelle… No se supone que ya te habías ido, no entiendo tu afán de quedarte en la escuela por más tiempo-

-¿Cómo lo va a entender alguien que solo viene a echarse un polvo rápido con su novio? ¡Oh espera!, lo acabas de botar como trapo viejo hace un rato- La chica de cabellos azulinos sonrió levemente.

-Jack solo fue un pasatiempo divertido, además a ti que más te da lo que haga o deje de hacer con él- Roxanne se bajó de un pequeño salto de aquella pequeña bardilla para tener a la chica frente a frente- ¿Acaso te gusta?-

-Relájate Roxy, no tengo los mismos malos gustos que tu- Elsa retomo su caminata pero la sonrisa de la peliazul la detuvo.

-De hecho debes de darte cuenta que alguien así jamás se fijaría en ti querida, solo mírate… No eres más que un espacio utilizado inútilmente en esta escuela- Todas las chicas que acompañaban a Roxanne comenzó a reírse fuertemente tras las palabras de su capitana, Elsa se giró para encararla.

-Eso debería decirlo yo, tú no eres nada más que una niña tonta que se la pasa haciendo sentir menos a los demás ¿Acaso por eso eres superior?- Sin embargo la joven ni se inmuto ante las palabras de la rubia, le tendió la mano a una de las chicas que la acompañaba quien le entrego un vaso del cual bebió levemente para después arrojar el contenido en Elsa.

-Yo no hago sentir menos a nadie, simplemente les demuestro cuál es su lugar- Elsa retiro sus lentes para retirar el exceso de líquido que había caído en ellos, su cabello de inmediato comenzó a hacerse pegajoso debido al líquido mientras que sentía su suéter de la misma forma- Con eso por lo menos las moscas te harán caso, hasta luego Arendelle-

-Toma, puedes secarte con esto sino te quedaras más pegajosa del rostro- Los ojos de la chica dieron con uno de los capitanes de equipo.

-Gracias Kristoff, Roxanne es una idiota- El rubio claramente escucho un pequeño sollozo de parte de la jovencita, Elsa era demasiado orgullosa (Cosa que había notado desde que la conoció) así que no iba a admitir que la actitud de la peliazul la había ofendido- Desearía poder vengarme de esa tipa y así dale una lección, odio que se sienta tan especial solo por ser… Bueno, solo por ser ella-

-¿Quieres ir al baño para limpiarte?-

-Prefiero ir a mi casa, así me baño-

-Bueno, al menos quítate tú suéter ya que esta húmedo y con lo dulce podrías quedar aún más pegajosa-

-Supongo que tienes razón pero…- El muchacho le tendió una prenda, Elsa extrañada miro al chico notando que era la sudadera color gris que había portado todo el día.

-No sé porque pero me imagino que te da pena quitarte el suéter ¿Cierto?- Elsa se sonrojo mientras bajaba la mirada, Kristoff sonrió debido a la ternura que le mostraba la chica- Relájate, te daré la espalda para que te cambies más tranquila y prometo no espiarte- La chica asintió con la cabeza, como lo había prometido Kristoff se dio media vuelta cruzando sus brazos tarareando una canción dando tiempo a Elsa para cambiarse rápidamente.

-Gracias, prometo entregártela mañana-

-Tranquila, no creo que te mudes de casa solo por deberme una sudadera ¿O sí?-

-Supongo que no- Ambos sonrieron retomando el camino a la salida de la escuela.

-Dime Elsa ¿Por dónde vives?-

-Cerca del parque central, a dos cuadras exactamente-

-Que coincidencia, yo vivo muy cerca del parque también ¿Te molesta si te acompaño a casa? Sera más divertido si vamos juntos ¿No crees?- Una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Elsa se escuchó contagiando al rubio.

La caminata tal como habían dicho fue divertida para ambos diciéndose entre pequeñas bromas hasta tratar temas triviales, Kristoff acompaño a su ahora amiga hasta la puerta de su hogar prometiéndose encontrarse al día siguiente para ir juntos a la escuela.

-¡Elsa!- Grito una vocecita conocida por la rubia, se giró encontrándose con su hermana quien tras alcanzarla se apoyó en sus rodillas recuperando el aire.

-Pensé que saldrías tarde- Ana levanto su mano pidiendo un poco de tiempo, cuando recupero el aliento se incorporó con una sonrisa.

-El profesor solo nos dejó un trabajo sencillo como castigo, una vez que termine pues pude llegar más temprano- La jovencita de cabellos rojizo-castaños tomo a su hermana entre sus brazos percibiendo un aroma peculiar- ¿Por qué hueles a hombre?- Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que traía precisamente una sudadera que obviamente le quedaba bastante amplia, la menor sonrió pícaramente logrando que su hermana sonriera levemente.

-No pienses mal, digamos que tuve un pequeño accidente y un amigo me presto su sudadera porque… Bueno…-

-¿Otra vez? Elsa te eh dicho millones de veces que no deberías de cubrir tu cuerpo con ropa tan amplia, eres una de las chicas más hermosas que conozco- Reprocho Ana mientras llevaba sus manos a su cadera.

-Eso lo dices porque eres mi hermana, además no quiero parecerme en nada a las chicas huecas de la universidad-

-¿Qué hacen discutiendo afuera?- Ambas se giraron encontrándose con un hombre de cabellos castaños, ojos verdes de mirada cálida y un elegante bigote, vestía un traje color negro con el saco abierto y camisa blanca.

-¡Hola papá!- Grito la menor brincando a los brazos de su progenitor quien la recibía gustosa.

-Hola mi pequeña niña- Beso su frente mientras se acercaba a su hija mayor- ¿Cómo estas mi querida princesa?-

-Bien papá, has llegado temprano el día de hoy-

-De hecho vine solo a comer, no tengo citas en el consultorio hasta las 6 y vine para aprovechar el tiempo con las tres mujeres más importantes de mi vida- Ambas hermanas sonrieron mientras ingresaban a su hogar del cual de inmediato se acercó una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños a la puerta tras escuchar las voces de su familia.

-Hola mamá- Saludaba Ana con alegría como ya era su costumbre.

-Hola cariño, sean bienvenidos los tres acabo de terminar la comida, será mejor que se sienten mientras les sirvo-

-Gracias amor- El mayor se acercó a su esposa y con un pequeño beso en los labios el saludo.

-Si me disculpan creo que iré a bañarme primero, tuve un pequeño incidente y bueno… Mi cabello esta algo pegajoso- La madre de las chicas se acercó a ella notando de inmediato como su cabello en algunas partes estaba incluso tieso debido al exceso de dulce en este.

-¿Qué hiciste Elsa? Parece que te cayó miel en la cabeza-

-No fue nada mamá, bajo en unos momentos-

-Date prisa cariño ¿Quieres que te esperemos?- Elsa negó levemente con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Por cierto hija, te irás conmigo debido a que es momento de cambiarte los frenos por unos más sutiles, esos ya cumplieron su función- Tras asentir dio media vuelta retomando su camino a su habitación.

Mientras tanto en otra casa un tanto retirada de ahí un chico estaba recostado con las manos detrás de su cabeza, pensaba lo que había sucedido ese mismo día con la "princesa" de la universidad, apretó sus puños con fuerza para después incorporarse hasta donde estaba su escritorio, de uno de sus cajones saco una foto donde estaba con aquella chica tan solo un mes atrás ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota y no darse cuenta? ¡Claro que era idiota! ¡Se dejó llevar por su impresión que desde siempre había tenido de la chica! Ella era popular, hermosa, siempre rodeada de la gente más conocida de toda la escuela, era lo que siempre deseo: una hermosa novia y pertenecer a ese grupo.

-¿Jack?- Esa vocecita era de la más pequeña de esa casa, sonrió un poco sentándose en la cama para poder verla.

-Pasa Emma- Una linda niña de cabellos castaños largos ingresaba con alegría a donde su hermano y de un pequeño salto se sentó junto a él-¿Qué haces aquí pequeña?-

-Mi tía me dijo que es hora de comer y que bajaras, además Peri dijo que estabas triste y vine a verte- Jack le sonrió a su hermana colocando una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Estoy bien pequeña pulga, solo que casi repruebo un examen y sabes cómo son mis tíos con respecto a las calificaciones- La niña hizo un puchero por el sobre nombre que le ponía siempre su hermano para fastidiarla, se levantó de la cama caminando hasta la puerta.

-Baja hermano, sino aparte de estar molestos por tus malas calificaciones mis tíos se molestaran porque no comes- Jack asintió permitiendo con ello que la chica saliera de su habitación, dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones para comenzar a caminar rumbo al comedor, en el cual solo estaban las menores y saliendo de la cocina una hermosa mujer de cabellos cortos negros con un pequeño mechón verde, sus ojos eran de un dulce color violeta con una mirada maternal para los pequeños.

-Qué bueno que bajas Jack, pensé que no querrías venir-

-¿Y perderme una comida con mis mujeres favoritas? Claro que no tía Tooth, además tus comidas son deliciosas- La mujer sonrió mientras le servía a las más pequeñas, Peri no despegaba su vista de su hermano quien parecía actor ya que su tía (Quien era bastante perspicaz) no se daba cuenta de lo que realmente tenía y Emma era demasiado joven, ella estaba mucho más concentrada en el delicioso postre que estaba al centro de la mesa.

-¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?- Pregunto la mujer sentándose frente a su sobrino quien tomo un vaso con agua para así evitar contestar primero.

-¡Pase mi examen de español!- Grito feliz la más pequeña de la casa mientras miraba a su tía.

-Eso es excelente Emma, recuerda que tu tío prometió llevarte al parque de diversiones si pasabas el examen, recuérdale cuando llegue-

-¡Claro que lo haré!- La mujer sonrió mientras observaba a Peri.

-¿A ti como te fue cariño?-

-Bastante bien tía, la maestra dijo que la exposición que hice con Tinker fue de las mejores así que es probable que seamos de las calificaciones más altas este año- La mujer dio un pequeño aplauso a sus sobrinas levantándose para ponerse entre ellas.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes princesas- Dicho eso les dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla para retomar su lugar- ¿Y tú qué me dices Jack?-

-No tengo nada que reportar tía, las materias igual de aburridas y bueno pues tengo las practicas del equipo- Un sonido atrajo la atención de la familia, Jack reviso su teléfono encontrándose con el número de uno de sus amigos- Disculpen-

-Pero estamos comiendo Jack-

-Lo se tía pero será rápido, lo prometo-Salió al jardín de su hogar para así no importunar a ninguna de las mujeres en la mesa- ¿Qué sucede Hiccup?-

-_Hola Jack, lo que sucede es que más tarde me reuniré con los chicos para un partido amistoso de basquetbol contra los "dueños" de la cancha, ya ves como son esos sujetos y queríamos ver si te unes a nosotros- _El albino sonrió levemente, ese tipo de detalles los tenía su amigo cuando sabía que pasaba un mal momento.

-Claro, a qué hora y en donde estarán- Tras darle los detalles cortaron la llamada, Jack entró para encontrarse con su tía quien platicaba animada con sus hermanas, él estaba más que agradecido que sus tíos quisieran hacerse cargo de ellos tras la muerte de sus padres, los extrañaba pero gracias a esa maravillosa pareja y su abuelo materno el dolor era soportable, en especial para sus pequeñas hermanas.

-¿Quién era cariño?-

-Era Hiccup tía, me invitaron a jugar en el deportivo que está cerca de casa de Kristoff-

-¿Y quién dijo que te daré permiso de ir?- La mujer se cruzó de brazos mirando con autoridad a su sobrino, este sonrió levemente mientras se colocaba a sus espaldas dándole un beso en su mejilla.

-¿Acaso la tía más dulce, tierna y hermosa de la tierra le va a prohibir algo a su sobrino consentido?-

-¡Oye!-Objetaron las menores mirando a su hermano.

-Dije sobrino, así que no se anoten en la lista pulguitas- Un nuevo beso fue dado en la mejilla de la mujer- ¿Puedo ir? Por favor, prometo regresar temprano-

-¿Qué dicen niñas? ¿Dejamos ir a su hermano?-

-No lo sé- Comenzó Peri mientras se cruzaba de brazos, gesto que intentó copiar la menor- ¿Tú que dices Emma?-

-Yo digo que… Si, además así se distrae- Jack se acercó a sus hermanas dándoles un beso en la cabeza.

-Gracias pulguitas-

Tras unas horas Jack ya estaba en el parque esperando a sus amigos los cuales no tardaron en llegar, mientras dos calentaban Kristoff aprovecho para acercarse a Jack, la plática con Elsa le había dado una idea interesante.

-Dime Jack ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo vengarte de Roxanne?-

-¿A qué viene eso?- En el rostro del albino se notaba la indiferencia ante esa declaración.

-Digamos que es solo una pregunta ¿La tienes o no?-

-Pues no, de hecho mi hermana Peri me dijo lo mismo que Hiccup- Se dejó caer para sentarse en el suelo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos observando al grupo de chicos contra los que iba a jugar- Pero no estoy totalmente seguro de lo que debo de hacer-

-Estaba pensando que hay alguien que te puede ayudar con tu venganza- El albino encaro al rubio, este tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Alguien? ¿Quién?-

-Elsa Arendelle- Aquellas orbes azules se abrieron ante la sorpresiva declaración, la chica era inteligente y tal vez podría ayudar pero había algo en su contra.

-¡Ella me odia!- Con ese grito todos los presentes se giraron a donde el muchacho quien simplemente se incomodó bajando su tono de voz.

-Ella no te odia, simplemente no soporta estar en el mismo lugar que tú-

-Que gran consuelo- Ambos se levantaron para botar el balón e intentar improvisadas canastas- Además ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que ella va a querer ayudarme?-

-De hecho no lo estoy, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que deberías preguntarle, no pierdes nada con ello- Le quito el balón al verlo tan distraído para poder girarlo sobre su dedo- Mañana quedamos en irnos juntos, ¿Por qué no te unes y le preguntas?-

-No lo sé…-

-Vamos Jack, no pierden nada con intentarlo-

-Está bien, mañana nos veremos-

**Se que es un capitulo un poco simplón pero todo es por algo, de nuevo mil gracias por todo hasta por los reviews a:**

**-TPATFan16**

**-Laidyx**

**-Maru Hatsune Miku**

**-Meepy Writer**

**-Snow Heaven**

**-Nastinka**

**-Sarah Elisa Snow**

**-Vmoon975**

**-Amy Frost (Lo siento pero no tengo idea de que me hablas, eso sí conozco la serie pero ni idea ya que no lo veo XP)**

**Gracias por todo y hasta el nuevo capitulo nwn.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Capitulo 3)**

El partido era muy divertido haciendo que el objetivo principal de los amigos de Jack se cumpliera, él sonreía olvidando todo lo que le había sucedido en aquella tarde tan ajetreada, un silbido llamo la atención de todos notando a un chico pelirrojo con una sudadera en color verde que levantaba la mano saludando a todos.

-¡Cambio!- Grito el recién llegado, Kristoff sonrió saliendo para chocar su palma contra la del pelirrojo dejándolo entrar en su lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí Peter?-

-Peri llamo a Tinker y ella me dijo a mí, así que bueno aquí me tienes- Miro a sus contrincantes, los noto algo cansados a comparación de sus amigos- ¿Qué te parece si terminamos con esto?-

El resultado fue el que esperaba siendo los vencedores, Peter era un amigo de muchos años de Jack debido a que sus hermanas desde el prescolar les toco estar juntas, así ambos comenzaron a tratarse hasta el momento. El grupo decidió ir a tomar algo fresco para comenzar a conversar con el pelirrojo, quien sonreía ampliamente ante todo lo que decían.

-Entonces es verdad- Jack asintió mientras bebía un poco de la soda que tenía en su mano.

-No puedo creer que tan "informativa" puede ser Peri-

-Jack no puedes evitar que nos cuente, ella estaba preocupada por verte tan mal-

-Lo se Guy, es solo que… No sé, no me agrada que difunda mi vida personal-

-No seas tan dramático Jack- Todos se giraron a donde Hiccup quien tenía una sonrisa en la cara- Además esa pequeña tiene la misma idea que yo, aunque siento que ella no tiene ni una pizca de inocencia en su idea-

-Tiene 10 años Hiccup-

-Pero ya sabe diferenciar y tiene en su cabecita muchas ideas no muy buenas que digamos para tu exnovia, al menos eso es lo que me informo Tinker- Jack dejo caer un poco su cabeza ante la mirada de todos sus amigos.

-Voy a hablar seriamente con esa niña, ¿Quién le ha dicho que ventile mi vida?- Todos sus amigos sonrieron- ¿Qué es tan chistoso?-

-Que estas recuperando tu forma de ser- Jack miro a Kristoff y después paseo su vista por el grupo que lo rodeaba.

-Odio que quieran hacerme sentir bien con comentarios como esos- Hiccup puso una mano sobre el hombro de Jack.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a casa o por lo menos a mí me matara mi madre por llegar tarde-

-Apoyo a Hiccup, tengo hambre- Así comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la salida del lugar, aunque Kristoff quiso quedarse un poco más con su amigo peliblanco.

-Entonces mañana te vas con nosotros- Esa pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos haciendo que una de sus manos acariciara sus cabellos, ¿Realmente quería ir con Elsa a la escuela? Se odiaban ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? -¿Qué pasa Jack?, miedo a "arruinar" tu mañana-

-Cállate Kristoff, es solo que no veo porque tratarla si estoy seguro me cortara la conversación en cuanto tenga la oportunidad- El rubio sonrió, aquel comentario fue muy parecido al que le hizo ella aquel mismo día.

=_Flash Back=_

_-Insisto que deberías ir a verme jugar un día, nada sería más bello que saber que mi nueva amiga está dándome ánimos- Kristoff caminaba de espaldas para poder ver a la joven a los ojos._

_-No lo sé, solo una que otra vez estuve en un evento deportivo y eso porque mi hermana era la que participaba- _

_-No sabía que tenías una hermana- Decidió seguir caminando con naturalidad colocándose a su lado._

_-Se llama Ana, es tres años menor que yo- _

_-Debe de ser tan bonita como tú- _

_-Ese comentario de que soy bonita que te lo crea alguien más- Sonrió divertida mientras notaba como estaba por llegar a su casa- Creo que aquí nos despedimos-_

_-Oye Elsa ¿Te molesta si Jack se nos une mañana?- Noto de inmediato la incomodidad de la chica-Anda, te prometo que se comportara- _

_-Pero no me soporta, estoy segura que si intento hacerle la plática me cortara la conversación en cuanto tenga la oportunidad- _

_-Claro que no, anda, así veras que no es nada de lo que tú crees que es- _

_-Está bien, pero al primer comentario marca "Frost" lo golpeare tan fuerte que hasta sus abuelos lo sentirán- Kristoff asintió mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y se despedía de la chica con la mano. _

_=Fin Flash Back=_

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-De nada en especial, solo que estoy seguro que tienen una idea equivocada del otro- Jack no entendió pero prefirió no indagar.

-Está bien, supongo que te veo mañana ¿No?- Preguntó una vez que estuvo frente a la casa del albino.

-Así es Jack, hasta mañana- El rubio se despidió con un ligero movimiento de su mano mientras que Jack suspiraba ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer al día siguiente?

-No sé quién está más loco, el o yo… Elsa me odia…-

-¿Quién es Elsa?- Jack se giró notando a su hermanita Emma en compañía de unos niños del vecindario en la entrada de su casa, que si mal no recordaba se llamaban Sophie y Jamie.

-Una… Amm… Compañera de la escuela- Los niños se miraron entre ellos para después ignóralo y sentarse en la entrada- ¿Qué se supone que hacen?-

-Su mamá no tarda en llegar, la esperaremos-

-Entiendo, bueno entonces te veré adentro, cuídense mucho niños- Los infantes se despidieron con su mano mientras que el chico se encaminaba a su habitación, realmente no sabía que esperar del siguiente día ya que bueno, aunque nadie lo sabía, Elsa fue una gran amiga hacía mucho tiempo atrás… Fue su primera amiga pero a la vez la primera persona a la que decepciono…

-Debo dejar de pensar en eso, fue hace años…-

A la mañana siguiente Jack salió de su casa rápidamente ya que su rubio amigo ya lo estaba esperando, estaba nervioso pero no lo iba a hacer notorio ya que serían muchos días de burlas de parte de sus amigos, caminaron aproximadamente quince minutos hasta llegar a una casa modesta de dos plantas, se quedaron al frente cuando Kristoff saco su teléfono para llamar a la jovencita que los acompañaría ese día, solo fueron cuando mucho cinco minutos cuando salió.

-Hola Elsa- Saludo amablemente Kristoff mientras la observaba atentamente, había algo diferente en ella- Que bueno que ya te quitaron los frenillos-

-Mi papá dijo que ya era tiempo- Toco sus mejillas sintiendo la suavidad de sus mejillas.

-Al menos ya no se te oxidara la boca cuando llueva- Jack sintió un golpe en su estómago notando como responsable el codo de Kristoff.

-Déjalo Kriss, Jack debe de entender bien ese concepto ya que el cerebro se le oxido hace años- Comenzaron a caminar, Jack solo escuchaba la plática de temas banales entre sus acompañantes, dos cuadras antes de llegar notaron como la que ahora se denominaba exnovia de Jack estaba en medio de un beso demasiado exagerando con el que suponían era su nueva pareja, el albino estaba demasiado incomodo pero trato de evitar que se notara, no le daría el gusto a Roxanne de verlo derrotado.

-Pero si eres tu Jack- Menciono Roxanne en un tono demasiado empalagoso, apretó sus puños para así evitar golpearla como se lo merecía.

-Así que él es… Tu pareja nueva- La peliazul tomo la mano del muchacho, tenía el cuerpo marcado a juzgar por cómo le quedaba aquella camisa en color negro que se pegaba a su cuerpo, tenía cabello negro y ojos verdes con una mirada pretenciosa.

-Un placer, me llamo Daniel- Extendió su mano ante Jack quien de inmediato el tomo sintiendo como el agarre aumentaba de fuerza.

-Estamos encantados de conocerte- Las miradas disparaban rayos, ninguno se dejaba vencer, la peliazul se sentía más que bien al ver a aquellos hombres asesinándose con la mirada.

-Jack tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que simplemente ver una estúpida pelea de miradas- Fue con esas palabras como Roxanne se percató de la presencia de la rubia, frunció levemente el señor mientras cruzaba de brazos.

-Veo que te conformas con cualquier cosa Jack, aunque creo que después de mi pudiste haber encontrado algo mejor- Elsa ignoro el comentario hasta que escucho la risa del albino.

-Créeme que te cambie no solo por algo mejor, sino por algo que realmente vale la pena- Dio un paso a sus espaldas colocando su brazo alrededor de la chica-

-Vamos Jack, no por el hecho de estar despechado debes de darle una falsa idea a una persona tan insignificante como… Ella- Señalo con su dedo todo su cuerpo- Además que pudo tener alguien como ella que fuera capaz de superarme-

-Elsa es una mujer dulce, tierna e inteligente algo que de sobra sé que te hace falta a ti- La rubia no sabía que hacer ¿Qué clase de idiotez estaba pensando Jack en ese momento?

-Jack ya…- La frase de Elsa fue cortada de repente por la fuerte carcajada de Roxanne.

-En serio que un hombre despechado es muy gracioso, Jack toda la escuela sabe que se odian ¿Realmente crees que me creeré que andan de pareja ahora? Eso es más que absurdo- El albino sudo frio, aquello era real ya que aunque el dijera todas esas mentiras era más que obvio que Elsa jamás haría algo por ayudarlo- Lo ves, ambos dan vergüenza…- Estaba por retirar su brazo del cuerpo de la rubia hasta que sintió como la jovencita entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.

-Amor, estoy cansada de estar en medio de una pelea tan tonta como esta ¿Podemos irnos ya o me dejas adelantarme con Kristoff?- Ambos chicos estaban sorprendidos ante las palabras que acababa de expresar Elsa, pero la más sorprendida fue la peliazul.

-Eh… Yo… Si, tienes razón princesa, será mejor que caminemos- Ambos pasaron a Roxanne quien estaba realmente sorprendida, Kristoff sonrió ya que al parecer su idea había resultado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Un momento- Volvió a hablar Roxanne- Sigo sin creer que sean pareja-

-¿Por qué no lo crees?- La peliazul se acercó a la "pareja".

-Algo me dice que ustedes son una verdadera pareja tanto como que Hans podrá ganarle algún día a Jack- El albino sonrió ante la comparación- Así que no me voy a tragar ese cuento-

-No tenemos nada que demostrarte Roxanne, así que si nos disculpas…-

-Lo sabía, no son nada- Jack no sabía cómo zafarse de la situación hasta que noto que Elsa se separaba de él para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y unir sus labios en una caricia suave, pensaba que solo sería un roce hasta que sintió como comenzaba a moverlos de una forma en la que esperaba respuesta ganándola de inmediato mientras sus manos la tomaban de la cintura, era extraño ya que a pesar de todo se sentía… Bien, sus labios desprendían un sabor dulce y su forma de besar era fabulosa- Dan vergüenza…- La peliazul dio media vuelta tomando de la mano a su actual pareja, Jack no quería separarse a pesar de esas palabras pero parecía que Elsa si ya que con un fuerte empujón lo alejo de ella.

-Ya acabo la farsa- Noto como con su mano limpiaba sus labios mientras comenzaba a caminar- Tenemos que llegar a la escuela ¿Recuerdan?-

-Si claro- Respondió Kristoff ya que Jack aun parecía sumergido en su mundo.

Al llegar a la institución todos los miraban extraño, no cabía duda que Roxanne era la responsable de eso, Jack levantó el rostro para ver como sus amigos corrían hasta donde estaba ocasionando que Elsa se despidiera de Kristoff y se fuera a donde se llevaría a cabo su primer clase.

-¿Es en serio lo que dicen?- Pregunto Guy mientras lo tomaba de los hombros- ¡No puedo creer que realmente estés saliendo con Elsa Arendelle! ¡Se odian!- Pero Jack no presto atención a nada, estaba totalmente confundido…

_-¡Maldición! ¡Solo fue un maldito beso!- _Llevo su mano paseándola con frustración sobre su cabello- _¡¿Por qué diablos me afecta?!- _

Entro en el salón donde pudo ver a la rubia sentada con un libro en sus manos, tal parecía que el beso solo lo había afectado a él ya que lucía bastante relajada, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras que ella lo ignoraba regresando a su lectura, los pocos estudiantes presentes miraban la escena atentos.

-Parece que tu pitufa ha logrado meternos en un aprieto- Fueron sus palabras que lograron sacarlo de sus pensamientos- En cuanto llegue varias de las chicas me han abordado con preguntas-

-Bueno si lo analizas es normal, me odias y yo a ti así que es normal que lo vean como algo extraño- Se giró para buscar su mirada, sin que por lo menos lo pudiera evitar su mirada se posó en los labios de la rubia.

-¿Acaso quieres repetir?- Comentó burlona mientras colocaba su cabeza en una de sus palmas y una pequeña sonrisa se plasmaba en sus labios.

-Déjame en paz- No pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras giraba su cabeza levemente.

-En ese caso, deja de verme así- Su expresión cambio totalmente tomando su libro.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Elsa bajo su libro mientras un suspiro escapaba de su boca.

-Porque no le iba a permitir a la idiota de Roxanne nos siguiera insultando-

-Te das cuenta de que si no seguimos con la farsa le daremos una razón más para que fastidie- Elsa asintió con la cabeza- En ese caso ¿Por qué no seguimos?-

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres fingir que somos pareja?- Jack tomo su mano sacándola de la clase ya que las personas aún los observaban atentamente, llegaron hasta uno de los patios donde podrían hablar tranquilamente ya que a esa hora muchos estaban en clase.

-Aquí será seguro-

-Tú estás loco si crees que aceptare-

-Bueno, hubiera sido bastante sencillo negar mis palabras pero simplemente decidiste seguir con el juego hace unos momentos- Ahora fue el turno de Elsa en sonrojarse, sacudió un poco su cabeza para cruzarse de brazos y mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Es bastante simple, quiero que seamos pareja hasta que llegue la graduación-

-¿Por qué a graduación?-

-Roxanne está bastante interesando en ser la reina de dicho evento, será bueno verla perder en algo que desea con tanto anhelo-Los ojos azules femeninos se abrieron al descubrir el trasfondo de todo.

-No me vas a decir que quieres que yo…-

-Exacto- La tomo del mentón para que sus miradas se encontraran- Desde ahora trabajaremos para que tú te conviertas en la reina de la graduación-


End file.
